villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ida Stricker
Ida Stricker is the Tritagonist of the 2016 comedy film, Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life. She was the former vice principal of Hills Village Middle School, and the right-hand of Principal Ken Dwight. She is portrayed by Retta. Role in the film Just like her boss, she is uncaring and tyrannical, helping Dwight run the school as if it were a prison. She enforces Dwight's code of conduct throughout the school, as it is filled with rules that sucks the fun out of the school. A new student named Rafe Khatchadorian (the protagonist of the film) already gets on Dwight's bad side when he draws an insulting picture of Dwight as a zombie in his notebook during an assembly that gets seen by other students. As such, Stricker angrily orders Rafe to hand over the notebook and gives it to Dwight, who destroys it containing all of Rafe's old drawings. Upset by this turn of events, Rafe decides to break the rules of Dwight's code of conduct in retaliation to get even, even subjecting Stricker into one of his pranks (opening up a door filled with balls). During the time, Stricker helps Dwight on illegally cutting off the remedial class (led by Rafe's favorite teacher Mr. Tellers) from the upcoming test called B.L.A.A.R., as he wants to improve the aveage test scores to get a bonus from the school district. To that end, Dwight frames the students of the remedial class for the pranks before suspending them and firing Mr. Tellers. Unwilling to let his class take the fall, Rafe is forced to come forward that he's the one responsible for the pranks, and proved it by setting off a false fire alarm, resulting Rafe to be expelled for his actions. Eventually, Rafe's girlfriend Jeanne Galletta found out that this whole turn of events was to cover up Dwight and Stricker's actions of cutting off Mr. Tellers' class from taking B.L.A.A.R. this whole time, having secretly recorded Dwight putting the evidence in the students' lockers to frame them for the pranks. As such, the other suspended students (along with Mr. Tellers and the local janitor Gus) agree to help Rafe expose Dwight. The next day, as the entire school is about to take the B.L.A.A.R., Rafe and his classmates interupted several procedures to expose Dwight's deceitfulness. Just as Dwight has finally caught Rafe on his tracks, Mr. Tellers arrives with the local superintendent Hwang and with the tape exposing Dwight and Stricker's illegal actions. As a result, Hwang angrily fires both Dwight and Stricker, swearing to have them prosecuted for their crimes, much to their dismay. Personallity Similar to her boss, Stricker is shown to be a cruel and ruthless person who likes to enforce Dwight's code of conduct and make the students follow them. She makes no hesistation in listing out any rule whenever a student violates it. Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Imprisoned Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Villainesses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Propagandists Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators